A New Pony in Town: Sequel of Sorts
by heyarnoldforeverandever
Summary: A sequel to A new pony in town with a twist! Hope you enjoy! :D :D
1. Chapter 1: Life and Life as a Pony?

**A New Pony in Town 2.0**

**I am finally getting the alternate version of A New pony in Town out! I told you there was going to be a sequel of sorts. Here it is…it is a bit different though. You'll catch on. ;) Enjoy! :D :D ( I do not own mlp:fim, youtube, or anything else that is social media or pony/brony related of that sorts.)**

Kayti walked on her street, relieved about getting home from her new school. It was becoming more and more challenging to be the new kid. She didn't know everyone and it was getting challenging just to be a year away from high school. She sighed as she carried her heavy backpack and binder. She was thinking about so many things at the moment and school was not helping her through it.

She finally got home, unlocked the door, saw her Dad had gone to drop off her new step mom, and got on the computer in exhaustion. She was too tired to even set her stuff on the couch, so she just set them on the floor next to her.

She sighed and closed her eyes, slouched down in the chair. She then sighed once more and sat up with eyes open. She turned the computer on to check her messages. She had twenty emails. It was not surprising to her at all. She yawned and was fluttering her tired eyes. She jumped in her seat and looked back at the screen. She checked and responded to her emails, messaged her friends to tell them she was home like she always did. She liked things like this. She liked being alone and being able to just write and sing and talk to her friends. She also wished for a lot of things. She felt lonely recently but knew that sulking was not going to fix anything.

She brought up her stories and began typing away. She felt so at peace as she did this. She finished a story and realized that her Dad must have stopped at the store on the way to drop off her step mom because he was never gone for this long.

She then did some rereading to check her story and then posted it. She waited for the reviews but strangely…they didn't come right away. She shrugged it off and went on YouTube. She then saw that she had another subscriber.

"Yes! Progress!" Kayti yelled as she spun in her chair, kicking her legs. She yawned once again and went back to watching things.

She saw some cool videos and subscribed and liked. This was just her normal routine. She then got bored and looked up My Little Pony videos. My Little Pony was her favorite show. She smiled in anticipation as new Brony videos came up. She clicked on one and liked it because it had a good sound and she could dance and sing to it. She then decided to watch an episode. She decided to pick Keep Calm and Flutter On, her favorite episode in the whole series. She seriously loved Discord! Not to mention Fluttercord was her favorite ship. It was her OTP all the way!

She then watched inventively as she did her impression of Fluttershy at lines she remembered. She giggled at Discord's antics and closed her eyes for a moment. Then there was a flash of lightening. She opened them and smiled. She loved thunder and rain storms. She then went back to watching her video and when it was almost over there was a huge thunder sound. It sounded very bad. She was getting worried about her father. She liked her time alone but this was a bit scary to her.

She then paused the episode and went outside for a second. It didn't look too bad, at least not as bad as it sounded from inside. She shrugged and went into the house once again. She then picked up the home phone. She dialed her Dad's number and listened to the dial tone. It rang but then a flash of light came before her eyes before they shut closed and she fell on the floor, the phone lying next to her on the floor.

… … … … … … …

Kayti's eyes fluttered open and she gasped as she saw that she was outside and the sky was perfectly blue and clear. She smiled but then sat up. She hadn't gone outside…unless she sleep walked but she had never done that except for one time, a long time ago. She reached what she believed to be her hand up to her eyes so she could rub them but saw she no longer had hands, but hooves!

She looked at the in shock. She saw that the sky looked strangely cartoon like and then she looked down to see that her human body was no longer human but what she has suspected. She was now…a pony!


	2. Chapter 2: Pinkie and Rainbowdash

**Chapter Two**

**SCHOOL! School drives me insane. Homework and….people. *shivers* lol. Yes…I am a bit anti-social so it sucks to be a new kid but I am trying to get better. Lol. I made friends pretty quickly and no one…hates me I don't think so…*shrugs* Anyway, sorry for the long wait but here it is. :D**

Kayti brought up her hooves and looked at them, shaking them in front of her face. She then started hyperventilating. She then calmed down and remembered the movie Equestria Girls. Twilight had done these things when she had turned into a human….this thought made Kayti chuckle but she was still a little panicked.

She then stood on four legs, trying to get a handle on pony movements. She had seen enough episodes of My Little Pony and thought about what it would be like to be a pony enough times to guess what was right.

She finally got herself up straight when a flash of pink went zooming past her. She fell on her butt once again. Kayti huffed and looked next to her and saw a smiling pink pony. Kayti jumped up in shock but then started to smile one of the biggest grins she had ever smiled. She would know that face anywhere. It was the one and only…

"Pinkie Pie?" Kayti asked with a loud and excited tone.

"Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh, how do you know my name silly? Are you a physic?" Pinkie asked, with her usual hyper attitude.

"Umm….no but I do know you from…" Kayti thought for a moment. How was she going to explain that she knew her from a television show in the human world? Pinkie knew nothing about the human world…at least Kayti thought she didn't but who really knew with Pinkie?

Kayti was about to explain it hoping she would understand, when Pinkie said,

"You know me from a television show that they play in your world and you got transported here somehow and now you have to figure out how to get back to your world because your parents and friends will wonder where you are?" Pinkie asked with almost too much certainty.

Kayti's jaw was open but then she closed it, remembering that most bronies and fans of My Little Pony thought Pinkie was pretty much psychic so it shouldn't be that much of a shock. She nodded.

"That was pretty much perfectly perfect," Kayti said. "How do you know all this stuff?"

"Well…don't tell anyone but every time I guess something….it really is just a guess. I am really good at the guessing game," Pinkie said with a huge smile.

"Oh…well I guess that's….canon…in a way….unless you're lying?" Kayti asked.

"Nah….I may not be the Element of Honesty, but I'm pretty honest. It's all true," Pinkie said.

"Pinkie promise?" Kayti asked. Pinkie then bit her lip.

"Well….ummm….alright you got me….I'm a physic but don't tell anypony," Pinkie said with a pleading tone.

"I pinkie promise not to tell anypony or anybody."

"Thanks a million. I appreciate that. Now silly, what is your name?" Pinkie asked.

"Don't you already know?"

"Nope, I only know certain things. It's kind of like my Pinkie sense but….a bit more powerful."

"Ahh…I see…well my name is Kayti…." Kayti thought for a moment. She wanted to use her OC's name. I mean how cool would that be? "My name is Kayti Sparklewriter."

"That's a pretty name." Pinkie said, now bouncing up and down.

"Thank you…now can we find…." Kayti rubbed her chin for a second, thinking who would know how to get her back. She then had an idea. "I need to see Twilight!"

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Kayti and Pinkie were walking to the castle when a flash of rainbow flew past them. Kayti fell again. She sighed.

"Let me guess…Rainbowdash?" Kayti asked.

"Yep!" Pinkie said with a giggle as she stood up from falling as well.

"Hmm…I probably should be more excited but RD is not really my favorite of all ponies," Kayti said with rolling eyes.

"Did I hear my initials?" Rainbow asked as she flew in between the two mares.

"Yes…you did silly billy," Pinkie said with a smile. "Kayti Sparklewriter here said you aren't really her favor-"Pinkie was interrupted by Kayti's hoof on her mouth.

"Never mind what I said. The important thing is that I shake your hoof," Kayti said.

"Alright…who are you anyway?" Rainbow asked as they shook hooves.

"The name is Kayti Sparklewriter. I am a huge fan of…"

"Me? Oh yeah, I get that a lot," RD said with a smug look on her face. Kayti started getting annoyed.

"I was going to say elements of harmony, actually," Kayti said, pulling her hoof away. "I actually don't care for your work….at least not your boasting. I do enjoy seeing a sonic rainboom from time to time but other than that…not a fan."

Rainbow's mouth was agape and she cleared her throat.

"Umm…alright then…" RD said with tears in her eyes, trying to stay tough and not cry. Kayti noticed her look of despair.

"Oh my…I didn't mean it like that. You are a really great flyer but…I just don't like people….I mean ponies who are boastful all the time and don't have a little….modesty. I mean…I get compliments for my writing and impressions but I don't go around telling everypony that I am awesome and the best ever because I know I'm not. Also, even if you are the best, you can still be gracious about things like that. I do like you and your work…I say things I don't always mean when I get annoyed. I am really sorry," Kayti explained truthfully.

"Oh…it's fine. I know I tend to boast a lot and….wait…how do you know all this?" Rainbow asked skeptically.

"Well…I umm…Pinkie? You want to explain for me?" Kayti asked, wanting to avoid explaining it all.

"Okie dokie lokie," Pinkie said, as she went on to explain how Kayti got here and how she know about all of the ponies.

Kayti almost screamed in excitement when she heard Pinkie say okie dokie lokie. She reeled herself in though, clearing her throat. Kayti absolutely adored Pinkie and that line was one of her favorites. Of course Kayti wanted to meet two characters in particular and she didn't know where or even if they were here. She was so hoping and praying that they were.

**I so hope you enjoyed this chapter. You can see Rainbowdash's reaction to all this in the next chapter. ;) Sorry but I'm evil. MHAHAHAAH! I'll try to get it out soon. :D**


End file.
